


spin the bottle

by bloodbaths



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, Vaginal Sex, light fingering, porn with a plot, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodbaths/pseuds/bloodbaths
Summary: a game of truth or dare spin the bottle, two boys, and jealousy.





	spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello here’s a stranger things drabble <3

You were sat in your basement, movie that was playing long forgotten. Everyone was looking at you as you finished the whiskey, wiping your mouth you set the bottle down in the middle of the circle, looking around at the mildly apprehensive faces. You were the first to speak. 

"Okay Tommy, Carol, and Steve you spin the bottle, and give a dare to whoever it lands on. You have to do it, no chicken. Person that was dared then spins the bottle, got it?" You asked, grinning at the nods. The next dares that passed were uneventful, you had to try to not zone out if you were being honest. You glanced at Billy out of the corner of your eye, he barely even looked at you anymore, ever since that thing. 

"Y/n!" You were brought back by Tommy’s yelling at you, your eyebrows rose when you saw the bottle pointed at you. You grinned at him, hands folded in your lap, 

“Bring it on.”

He glanced at Steve, a smirk playing across his lips. "Y/n... I dare you to... kiss Steve." He laughed, you flushed under everyones gaze. Billy was the only one who didn't look at you, and you felt rage bubble of. Who the fuck did he think he was. You crawled across the floor, eyes fixed on Steve, his face was even redder than yours. Blocking out everything else you put all your focus on the boy in front of you, who almost seemed to shiver as you got closer. You leant up, lips ghosting over his before you kissed him. His eyes closed as he deepened the kiss, your eyes fluttering closed as you actually enjoyed it. One of Steve's hands came to the back of your neck, pulling you closer and you almost lost your balance. You pulled away as you heard whooping, face bright as you went back to your place. Glancing over at Billy, you were satisfied to see anger barely contained in his eyes. You spun the bottle, surprised when it landed on Billy. 

"Billy, I dare you to..." You looked around, unable to come up with anything. "Down a glass of brandy in five seconds or less." It was lame, but all you could think of. You poured out the glass, passing it to him and noting the way he sighed. He downed it, making a face before he spun the bottle. It was uneventful for you and you eventually opted out of daring people, Tommy convinced you to still be a part of dares, but otherwise you were just sitting there and sipping your drink. The others continued normally, and you barely paid attention until your name was called. The bottle was once again pointing at you, Carol’s turn this time. 

"Y/n, you gotta go and cuddle with Billy until you get another dare." Carol looked pleased with herself, you had no fucking idea what was up tonight. You moved next to Billy, hesitating and throwing a look at Carol before leaning against Billy's side, tentatively wrapping your arms around his waist. He tensed, but didn't pull away, one arm going around your shoulders. It was Steve's turn next, they seemed to be going around in circles to do the daring now. You were too drunk to even bother thinking about how it worked. Your head rested against Billy, offering a surprising amount of comfort. 

"Y/n, got another dare!" Tommy sung, causing you to roll your eyes. 

"I'm not just some kind of dare monkey." You sighed, glaring at him. 

"I don't care! Time for you to go and sit on Steve’s lap." He winked, you let out another sigh as you crawled over to Steve, offering him an apologetic smile before climbing onto his lap. You shifted around to get comfortable, noting Tommy’s smirk and the way Steve went stiff. Billy had his fists clenched, eyes boring into you. His rage built as Steve wrapped his arms around you, and you leant back against him, head resting on his chest. Your eyes met Billy's, defiance lighting them as you stared. He'd had his chance, you and him had fucked, it was on him that he ignored you after that. You broke your gaze, tilting your head up and pressing a kiss to Steve's neck. You felt his heart speed up, and you shifted so you had better access, continuing to pepper his neck and jaw with kisses. You were sure the others noticed, but they didn't say anything, attention going to the movie as they talked about god knows what. You pulled Steve's head down towards you, mouth meeting his and kissing him roughly. You heard a growl come from who you assumed to be Billy, ignoring it you turned so you were straddling Steve, fingers tangling in his hair. You pulled away first, smirking at him as you got up. You stretched your body, cracking your neck. "I'm gonna go to bed, you guys can stay here as long as you want." They yelled their agreement and you waved as you went back upstairs, barely making it to the kitchen before Steve bounded up behind you. 

"Steve! What's up?" You smiled, leaning back against the counter as you gazed at him. His mouth was on yours in a heartbeat, pushing you back until the edge of the counter dug into your back. Your eyes closed, losing yourself in the feeling as his hands found your waist. Steve lifted you up, placing you on the counter and stepping between your legs. One of his hands trailed up your thigh, stopping just before he reached your centre. You whined into his mouth, hands desperate and tugging at his shirt. His thumb skimmed over your core and you let out a moan at the feeling, legs wrapping around him. His hand moved up your body, slipping under your shirt and rubbing circles into your skin. The sound of something dropping to the floor broke you apart and you jumped down, almost knocking Steve over. You looked around him, face flushing as you saw Billy. His face was red with anger, the empty alcohol bottle he'd been carrying forgotten on the floor. He didn't say anything, turning on his heel and marching back to the basement. You felt guilt tugging at you, pushing it down as you apologized to Steve and went back to your room. You tossed and turned, beating yourself up over the mess you'd gotten into. Sure you liked Steve, but that was as far as your feelings for him went. Fuck. You had no fucking clue what'd come over you. You pushed a pillow over your face, screaming into it as your mind raced. Shock mingled with fear as the pillow was ripped away, revealing Billy's enraged face above you. You scrambled back, wincing as your back hit the headboard. 

"What the fuck was all that about?" He hissed, glaring at you. 

"You're the one that stopped talking to me after we slept together." You snarled, anger quick to rise. Emotions flashed across his face, and barely a second passed before his hands had your wrists pinned against the headboard and his face was closer to yours. 

"You think I wanted to do that? You think it was easy for me? You think I wanted to see you messing around with Steve?"  
Billy spat, legs on either side of you. 

"Why'd you let it happen then?" 

Billy froze above you, nails digging into your wrists before he answered you.

"Because I didn't want you getting close to me. It'd be bad for both of us and you'd only get hurt. And fuck I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you decided to reject me." This was the most he'd said to you since it happened, and probably the most honest you'd ever seen him. You couldn't say anything, shocked into silence as your eyes searched his face. Billy didn't meet your gaze, teeth worrying his lower lip and face flushed. You leant forward, catching him by surprise as you kissed him. It took him a moment before he kissed back, rougher than before as if he was trying to prove something. One hand released your wrist, and your arm wound around Billy's neck, nails scraping against his scalp. He bit down on your lip, making you whimper in response. He pulled away and fear jumped into your throat, vanishing when you saw the look in your eyes. You'd never seen it before. You glanced at his hands, eyebrows raising when you saw a ribbon twisting between his fingers. You opened your mouth, ready to ask what it was for, but Billy kissed you before you could speak. You lost yourself in the kiss, all thoughts leaving your mind until Billy's mouth left yours. Whining, you tried to pull him back, stopping short when you realised your wrists were restrained. 

"What the hell, Billy?" You tugged at the bonds angrily, earning a smirk from Billy when you couldn't break free. He trailed a hand down your body and you couldn't help the goosebumps that rose on your skin. You'd gotten changed earlier, now only wearing an oversize shirt and your underwear. Billy let his hand rest on your thigh, kneading the soft flesh. 

"I'm just reminding you who you should really be with." His tone was innocent but the way he gripped your leg as he spoke was anything but. You hissed as he scratched your thigh, fingers getting closer and closer to your underwear. He only brushed over your core, instead focusing on using your hips to tug you down closer to him. Your arms were pulled above your head as you moved and you let out a whine at the uncomfortable position. You could't see now, but you felt his fingers tug your underwear down, and you couldn't help the moan you let out as his thumb rubbed your clit.

"You're gonna have to be louder than that if you want me to go any faster." Billy slowed down to prove his point, other hand gripping your thigh hard enough to bruise. Whimpering loudly you bucked your hips, desperate to get more friction. He complied, thumb speeding up and making you moan again. His hand moved from your thigh to your hip, scratching it as he pushed your shirt up. 

"F-fuck!" You gasped as he leant down, pushing your thighs further apart so he could suck hickeys onto the sensitive skin. The ribbon bit into your wrists, keeping you grounded through the pleasure. The heat in your stomach built, moans spilling out of your mouth as your eyes rolled back. Billy only increased his speed and you came before you knew it, moaning and gasping louder than you thought possible. He pulled his own pants down quickly, lining himself up and thrusting into you roughly. You could only whimper, body oversensitive from your orgasm. Billy set a brutal pace, hitting your g-spot and leaning over you to bite your neck roughly. Your nails dug into your palms and you bit your lip to keep from crying out. Billy only bit down again, right over your jugular and you couldn't help the cry that came from your mouth. You felt him smirk as he pulled away, licking over the bite to soothe it. Your eyes closed, mouth open as whines and moans poured out of you. You felt heat begin to pool again and your back arched as you came again, moaning Billy's name. Billy sped up, thrusts getting sloppier as he mouthed at your neck. You felt him release inside you, breathing heavily as he untied your hands before he collapsed next to you. You rubbed your wrists, falling back against the pillows with sleep the only thing left on your mind. Billy rested his hand on your stomach, tracing patterns as you began to fall asleep, his voice the last thing you heard.

"So, what're you gonna do about Steve?" 


End file.
